In order to construct concrete sections of roads, bridges, buildings, or other components, a form is provided into which the concrete is poured and allowed to harden. These forms may take on a variety of shapes and configurations according to the use that they're put.
In creating overpasses, standing walls, or other sections, a framework of steel girders, I-beams, or other supporting structure is assembled before pouring the concrete to provide a structure from which to assemble the form. The form is supported on the girders or I-beams by means of construction hangers that support the weight of the form and concrete by distributing the load into the girder. Because the hangers may support the forms from within the volume of the form, they are usually unrecoverable after the concrete has been poured and allowed to harden. Therefore, it is preferable to provide economical hangers that can be inexpensively replaced as hangers are consumed.
These hangers may also be used to support scaffolding or other accessories to support structure.
An example of one prior art hanger generally includes a brace and a guide welded together to form the hanger. The brace may be formed from a steel bar bent around a beam flange to form a hook while the guide, which may be formed from a piece of stamped and bent steel, is welded to the bar opposite the hook. A support rod may be inserted through the guide and a form is attached to the support rod. By way of example, the support rod may be a threaded rod held in place by a hex nut or the like.